


A woman in love

by Ripley2win



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV), Three Rivers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Beth are on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A woman in love

A woman in love   
This for the Multi-fandom Awkward Challenge At Vamp Sisters.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
Beth POV

Beth couldn't stop smiling.

Finally. Married. No one was chasing them or trying to stake Mick. So far, three days of sublime, wedded (and bedded) bliss courtesy of Josef Kostan at a vampire friendly Hawaiian resort. Beth still couldn't get over the decadent splendor of Josef's corporate jet that had flown the newlywed couple to the tropical paradise. The hotel right on the beach had every amenity a vampire (or human) could ask for.

Placitas Roja, however, had fallen on hard times and could no longer just cater to vampires alone. The top two floors, accessible only by a private elevator, were called the VIP floors (in this case it meant Vampires In Place). The lower two floors were currently booked by a medical convention. The small staff at the hotel was "in the know" concerning vampires and were very protective of them.

Beth, feeling highly satisfied and mellow after a few days of non stop loving, woke alone late in the afternoon with a strong desire to grab some sunshine. She hummed as she got out of elevator on the main floor but quickly stopped as she realized the humming vibration in her mouth was reawakening the wonderful vibration in other parts of her body.

A flood of bodies from the conference hall used by the medical convention poured into the main lobby. Someone stopped suddenly and Beth got pushed into a doctor's back. In less than a second, Beth inhaled the man's scent. Instantly Beth's eyes dilated, her heart began to race and blood rushed to her lower regions. Beth grabbed onto the man to keep from actually falling on top of him. Beth's apologetic smile faded instantly when the doctor turned around. He looked like Mick with very short hair. He smiled at Beth. Beth ran through the hotel's beach side exit on instinct and adrenalin.

Beth's mind was racing. "That's it. I'm going crazy. I'm nuts."

She took off her sandles and walked down the beach to her left. A deep breath brought the smell of hot sand and salty water. A man with short brown hair wearing a tee shirt, baggy cargo pants and lots of tattoos on his arms was walking on the shoreline ahead of her. The shifting late afternoon breeze pushed the man's scent straight to Beth. He smelled just like Mick. Again, just his scent aroused Beth instantly. Beth turned around immediately and headed back to the hotel.

Mick tried to come out of the elevator just as Beth tried to step into it. Instead Beth pushed him back into the elevator, pushed the Close door button.

" I'm just a woman in love and there is only one man in the world for me. Every other man is just a pale reflection of you." Beth captured Mick's lips as if spoils in battle and kissed him deeply.

Mick took a deep breath and sensed truth in every word Beth said. He also sensed that Beth was so aroused there was a good chance they'd have sex standing up in the elevator. Mick smiled as he cooperated with the inevitable.


End file.
